


Bathroom Break

by blacktofade



Category: Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Almost Caught, Bathroom Sex, Come Marking, Comeplay, Lace Panties, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktofade/pseuds/blacktofade
Summary: Shane and Ryan take a break from work and Ryan shows off a new purchase.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 40
Kudos: 220





	Bathroom Break

**Author's Note:**

> There's a specific set of people to blame for this fic's existence. They know who they are.

When Shane leaves his desk a little after ten in the morning, Ryan stares at his phone for precisely two minutes before standing up and following him out. It’s probably the least subtle he’s ever been, but it’s a Friday, which means half of the team isn’t even in the office, and the few people who made it in have their headphones on and are working harder than Ryan has all week.

The hallway is empty outside their office, but when he steps into the bathroom through the antechamber style doors, he finds Shane zipping up his fly and stepping away from the urinal.

“Oh,” Ryan says and Shane glances back at him while turning on the faucet to wash his hands.

“Oh?”

“You actually came in here to – never mind.” He turns to leave, hand halfway towards pushing the door open when Shane speaks.

“Are you wearing them?”

Ryan pauses, not yet turning back around. “I said I would.”

“Jesus,” Shane murmurs, the faucet turning off and the paper towel dispenser whirring as Shane pulls a couple of strips from it to dry his hands. “Seriously?”

Ryan finally turns to face him, nodding cautiously, thinking maybe he’s pushed too far this time. What they have is still new; they’re still figuring out the growing pains of their relationship, or what’s essentially just become a series of escalating sexual encounters.

“I didn’t think you would,” Shane admits and Ryan folds his arms, carefully closing himself off.

“Because it’s degrading? I’m a dude?”

Shane shakes his head. “No, nothing like that,” he promises. “I didn’t think you, uh, _owned_ any.”

“I didn’t,” Ryan admits. “Not until last night.”

Shane leans back against the sinks and lets out a breath. “Jesus, Ryan.”

“You said you wanted to see,” Ryan points out and Shane gets a hand into his own hair, tugging like he can’t quite believe he’s actually awake.

“I was thinking aloud while highly distracted.”

It’s definitely a fair statement. Ryan had been sucking Shane off in the car, hunched over from the driver’s seat, one of Shane’s hands shoved down the back of Ryan’s pants. Ryan had only planned to give Shane a ride home after a team dinner out, but it had devolved quickly outside of Shane’s place.

“You like it public,” Ryan tries, because it seems to be an ongoing trend.

Shane swallows thickly. “I don’t want to be caught,” he admits and Ryan nods. “It’s the thrill.”

“No bigger thrill than at the office,” Ryan prods and Shane slowly turns a delightful kind of pink.

After a moment, Shane asks, “Can I see?”

“I didn’t just wear these for me,” Ryan reminds him, leaning in the doorway and praying no one tries to come in or they’ll get the surprise of their lives.

Carefully, he unbuttons his jeans and draws down the zip just enough that he can hold open the front of his pants and show off a glimpse of plum lace.

“P-purple,” Shane stammers and Ryan glances up with a grin.

“A little shoutout to my bball boys.”

“Ryan, no,” Shane says and Ryan’s grin widens.

“Ryan, yes.”

Shane wipes a hand over his forehead and lets out a breath. “Come here,” he tells Ryan and Ryan’s stomach jolts in anticipation, knowing the time for joking around has passed.

Ryan glances back at the door, hoping Shane knows what he’s doing, before taking a handful of steps closer, a tight grip on his pants to keep them from shifting any lower. When he’s within arm’s length, Shane reaches out, hooking a hand around his waist and pulling him in the last foot or so.

“What do you think?” Ryan asks, resting his palm against Shane’s chest and feeling the ragged way he’s breathing. A quick glance down tells him everything he needs to know about Shane’s interest.

Slowly, Shane brings his other hand up, index finger toying at the delicate edge of Ryan’s lace underwear. “They suit you.”

“Yeah? You think?”

“ _Jesus_ ,” Shane exhales, his hand shifting to cup Ryan through his pants and squeezing gently.

Ryan’s almost fully hard already – he’s been half hard all morning just thinking about the possibilities, but now he has Shane here, he can’t calm himself down. His cock doesn’t know where to go. There’s not enough room in a set of underwear not made with dicks in mind.

“I want to see more,” Shane murmurs and Ryan knows they have to take it into one of the stalls if they want to keep going.

“C’mere,” Ryan encourages, side-stepping out of Shane’s reach and backing himself into the nearest stall. It’s tiny inside and he knows it’ll feel even more so with Shane with him, but he thinks that might also be part of the thrill. “Unless – you’re having second thoughts?”

Shane immediately shakes his head and takes a step towards him. “No. Nope. None.”

Ryan has to put a foot on the floor either side of the toilet to get far enough back to let Shane inside and shut the door behind them, and it feels so much more illicit with Shane staring down at him like he’s about to ruin Ryan’s life.

“Show me,” Shane orders him and Ryan shoves at his pants, getting them down mid-thigh before they get too bunched up to move, but it’s enough.

It’s enough to show off how tiny the underwear actually is and how much of Ryan’s cock doesn’t fit inside. Ryan reaches down and adjusts himself, the leaking tip poking free from the elastic waistband.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Shane murmurs and his hands are hot when he brings them up to Ryan’s hips. He touches the head of Ryan’s cock with his thumb and Ryan grinds forward for more.

“Do you wanna do what you said?” Ryan asks, staring up at him and Shane freezes like the thought alone is too much.

“You – you’d let me?”

Ryan shrugs, aiming for casual. “I already jerked off once this morning thinking about it.”

Shane sags against the door, one hand coming up to cover his eyes. “ _Ryan_.”

“What?” Ryan asks innocently and Shane drops his hand down and looks at the ceiling instead. “I thought you wanted to make me wear your come all day.”

The way Shane fumbles with his belt in his rush to get his pants open and his dick free is a thing of beauty. His whole body, all six-feet-stupid of him, vibrating with an excitement Ryan hasn’t seen before.

“Whoa, you’re really into that.”

Shane’s hard, cock arching so beautifully that Ryan wants to gag himself on it, but Shane’s rough with himself, stroking with frantic movements like he’s been waiting a century to get a hand on his dick.

“Here,” Ryan says gently. “You wanna see?”

He reaches between them, pulling the waistband of the underwear out until he knows Shane can see everything: how fat and pink Ryan’s cock has become; the way his balls are tucked up close, nowhere else to go; how he hasn’t even bothered trying to trim or tidy himself up.

“You gonna make a mess of me?”

Shane’s free hand reaches out, his palm settling over Ryan’s mouth, and Ryan grins behind it.

“Shut up,” Shane tells him. “For one second, please _shut up_.”

“Or what?” Ryan asks, and despite the words being muffled beyond recognition, Shane stares down at him like he knows exactly what he’s said.

“Or I’ll – ” Shane starts before pausing.

Ryan hears it too. It’s the outside door opening to the bathroom and he knows in a second the inner door will open and they won’t be alone anymore. His eyes widen as he panics, trying to decide how to hide.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he mumbles before dropping to sit on the toilet, lifting both legs and managing to pin Shane with a foot on the door either side of him. He brings both hands up to his mouth and tries not to make a single noise.

The door swings open with a soft creak and someone quietly walks towards the urinals.

Ryan stares at Shane, heart in his throat, as he listens to whoever it is just outside their stall. Shane, the monster that he is, gives his own cock a squeeze like it’s just fuel on the fire, and Ryan feels his brows shift upwards as he realizes the extent of Shane’s exhibitionist streak.

_Are you kidding me_? he doesn’t say, but feels with every fiber of his being, hoping Shane can read it in his expression.

Shane rubs his thumb through the wetness at the tip of his cock, his face so flushed he looks like he could come at any second. Carefully, silently, Ryan opens his knees to give Shane an unobstructed view of his lace underwear and Shane shuts his eyes, clearly unable to handle it.

Ryan grins, listening as the stranger washes their hands and then makes their way back out of the bathroom.

Ryan waits a beat or two longer after the outer door closes before quietly asking, “You okay there big guy?”

Shane lets out a heavy breath, his whole body tense as he says, “I’m going to come.”

“Holy shit,” Ryan gets out, dropping his feet back to the floor and leaning back. “Here, quick.”

He pulls out the waistband of his underwear again, his legs spread as Shane steps between them, moving closer as he strokes himself with short, sharp strokes.

“Fuck, Ryan,” he exhales, and the first spurt of come drips onto Ryan’s cock, hot and wet.

“Oh my god.”

Shane hunches lower, aiming carefully into Ryan’s underwear as he continues coming, his breath harsh against the side of Ryan’s face. It’s the hottest thing Ryan’s ever experienced in his life.

He lifts the hem of his shirt as Shane finishes, making sure nothing accidentally lands on it, and Shane reaches out, pressing a hand against his skin.

“Jesus. You let me do that,” he says incredulously and Ryan lets out a huff of laughter and touches his jaw gently.

“You wanted it,” Ryan points out. “We both did.”

Carefully, Ryan lets go of his underwear and together they watch as a dark stain of wetness spreads across the front. It’s already uncomfortable, but Ryan would do most anything to give Shane exactly what he wants.

“Jesus,” Shane murmurs, reaching out to touch, and Ryan shifts.

“If you don’t want me to come, be careful,” Ryan warns and Shane shakes his head.

“I’ve changed my mind.”

He seems fascinated by the mess he’s made, pulling Ryan’s underwear down just long enough to see his come matted in Ryan’s pubic hair. When Shane cups him, rubbing enough to let him feel how slick and messy everything is, Ryan knows he isn’t going to last.

“For the record,” Ryan gasps out, spreading his knees further and bucking into Shane’s touch. “I will never be able to pee in here without getting a boner.”

“Good,” Shane grunts and Ryan knows he’s a goner.

He tips his head back, eyes focused on the way Shane watches him fall apart like it’s the best thing he’s seen. He’s not as young as he used to be, but the anticipation has shown him new limits when he comes for the second time that morning. It feels like too much, his cock becoming sensitive quicker than normal and Ryan has to reach down and grab Shane’s wrist.

“Dear god,” he breathes and Shane glances down between his legs.

“You’re a mess, Bergara,” he grunts and Ryan can’t help but laugh.

“I don’t know how you expect me to sit in this all day.”

“You can leave whenever you need to,” Shane tells him, but Ryan shrugs because he knows he’ll push through it and give Shane exactly what he wants. “C’mere.”

Carefully, Shane helps Ryan to his feet, his touch firm as he pulls Ryan’s pants back up, buttoning and zipping them to his own satisfaction until Ryan almost feels human again.

“You’re going to kill me with that kink of yours,” Ryan says. “Guess you’re not as white bread as you seem.”

Shane lets out a quiet laugh and shrugs like Ryan will just have to find out. Ryan tries not to roll his eyes and instead curls an arm around Shane’s neck and pulls him down into a gentle kiss. It’s soft and surprisingly tender, one of Shane’s hands cupping his face.

“Do you want to know a secret?” Ryan asks against his mouth and he holds Shane’s gaze even though they both go slightly cross-eyed.

“What?” Shane asks and Ryan finds himself grinning.

“I bought this underwear in three other colors.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to share feelings, you can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/blacktofade) and [Tumblr](http://blacktofade.tumblr.com/).


End file.
